Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault 85XF
Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Assault '''is a variation of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. It was first released with the Meteo L-Drago Reshuffle set and sold seperately when they released it. Facebolt: L-Drago II (Assault Ver.) Translucent Blue, Exclusive to this beyblade. Energy Ring: L-Drago Assault this is the best energy ring of all times Recommended Attack Combo: Meteo L-Drago Assault DF125/85LRF '''Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Meteo (Assault) Special Colored Blue & White. *'Weight:' 28.31 grams. Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold jaws. It is quite a small Metal Wheel, revealing more rubber on L-Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold jaw. Perseus is able to be placed on Meteo, however this is an unintended use and is also illegal. In assault mode, Meteo L-Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. Use in customization Meteo and L-Drago II have found usages as both a Smash Attacker and a Spin Stealer. These combos currently include Meteo L-Drago 85/90/100 RF/R2F/MF, and MF Meteo L-Drago 100WD. Another extremely versatile combo is MF Meteo L-Drago CH120XF, as it can steal spin while occasionally KO-ing opposing Beyblades. For Spin-Stealing, MF Meteo L-Drago ED145/GB145WD is your prime choice. Attack: 6 - Defense: - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 85 The 85 track is the lowest Track currently available. It unfortunately has floor scrapes because of its height. Due to it's scrapes, it has incredibly low Stamina. Also, it throws large, wide and heavy fusion wheels off. Diablo 85 is a horrible combo. Use with wheels like Cyclone, Thermal, and Mercury. But fortunately, because of it's extremely low height, it has amazing Attack properties, for it can strike opponents Track easily, and use Upper Attacks with ease. Overall, this Track should only be used for Attack customs, or just for collectionOnly use this spintrak with beyblades that have a light weight. A Balance type custom is Scythe Aquario 85SD. 'Attack: 3 - Defense: - Stamina: ' Performance Tip: XF XF is the widest Flat Performance Tip available (second being WF). XF has as good performance as Rubber Flat in terms of Attack potential, since it is made of plastic, it has less grip on the stadium. Its Stamina is very bad and all Attack-Type Performance Tips can outspin it. Since it's so wide, it cannot perform the Sliding Shoot's pattern. It is the fastest non-4D bottom. However, when it reaches the middle, the Stamina/Defense of the bey would be weakened considerably. This is significantly true when used by Meteo L-Drago LW105LF to absorb and defeat the already weakened Beyblade in the center. In conclusion, it is a very fast bottom but extremely risky to use. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/e9/Bottom_xf_img_%281%29.jpg Recommended Attack Combination: Vulcan Horuseus W105XF 'Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: ' Trivia This is the first beyblade to have the 85 and XF Combo. The second was Mercury Anubis, and the third was Omega Dragonis. Gallery Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:L-Drago